


IV凌極短篇合集

by JiaTang



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaTang/pseuds/JiaTang
Summary: 在噗浪上隨興寫的小段子合集，丟出來辣大家眼睛（XCP基本上算無差
Relationships: Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga





	1. 讀書

**Author's Note:**

> 衷心感謝巨人讓我CP又再度相遇了（史上究極雷包發言

凌牙看著桌上的作業昏昏欲睡，難得不用工作的IV來到他家，還帶著書來。此刻正坐在他旁邊，安靜的看著書。  
啊、不行了，凌牙放棄的想，全是外國文字，為什麼非得學這些不可呢。  
夏季的暑氣悶的他整個人不想思考，單手支著頭，開始放空神遊。

「做什麼呢、你。」

IV瞧見凌牙沒有動作，大概是沒認真在寫作業吧，闔上手上的書靠了過來。

「嘖，你看你的書，又不是璃緒幹嘛管這麼多。」

IV一臉要笑不笑的，挑著眉看他。

「你以為是誰叫我過來的？」

凌牙不甘願的閉上嘴，受璃緒所託的IV當真麻煩，不會拒絕而且使命必達。

「知道了、寫就寫。」

認真寫了一會、只剩下幾題了，想休息一下再繼續，眼睛不經意地往旁邊的方向飄。  
IV靜靜地讀著他手上的書，靠著椅背直挺挺地坐著，眼神看起來十分專注，估計是讀到重要的地方。說實話，挺美的。應該是家教的關係，IV的禮儀其實十分端正，他不說話時還會帶著一點點肅然的氣質，但這些都僅限於外表上。

「喂、你這傢伙別淨盯著我看啊，作業寫完了嗎！」

凌牙內心默默嘆息，這人一開口就破功。

「就快寫完了。」

凌牙只是玩著筆，就剩幾題了反而沒什麼心思寫下去。決定隨口問幾句來轉移IV的注意。

「你看什麼看的這麼認真。」  
「《伊利亞德》」  
「……真虧你讀得來。」

IV一臉訕訕然的放下書本。

「難讀死了，要不是因為這是家課，我才看不來這無聊的東西。」  
「你也有家課！？」  
「克里斯指定的，說是沒有入學也要繼續讀書，所以制定了家課。」

IV一副吃了生青椒的表情，凌牙突然同情起他來。

「……當偶像真不容易啊。」   
「你才知道！還不快做你的事。」

被催促著，凌牙只好乖乖的繼續未完成的部分。正要提筆時，又停頓了一下。

「說實話，你剛剛看書的樣子挺好看的。」

旁邊傳來東西掉落的聲音。

「閉嘴、寫你的作業。」

凌牙不用轉頭都能想像IV此刻的表情，應該一路紅到耳朵去了。

「我可是很難得說真心話的。」  
「我知道，你這死傲嬌。」


	2. Pocky Day

「這玩意你吃嗎？」  
「這什麼？」凌牙一把手接過來，打開紙盒一瞧，「這不是Pocky嗎？幹嘛，粉絲給的嗎。」  
「是III給我的，說是今天就該吃這個，還說不能自己吃。」  
「所以……你不知道Pocky的吃法？」  
「自己吃我當然曉得，不能自己吃這件事我還是今天第一次聽說。」  
「要我教你嗎？」

凌牙露出一個意味深長的詭異笑容，隨意抽出一根來，勾勾手要他靠近點，IV不明所以，滿頭霧水的湊過去。

「咬著。」

才剛咬住一端，凌牙的手就伸過來，搭在他的肩膀上，還咬住Pocky的另一邊。

「唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！！！？？？」 

IV發出含糊不清的喊叫，因為凌牙朝著他的方向吃過來了。 最後咬斷了剩餘外頭的部分，變成了接吻。還順便把他嘴裡含著沒動的部分也吃掉了。

「都化掉了，真噁心。」   
「主動吃掉的人抱怨個屁！」


End file.
